Deep Bonds of the Force
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Here is a little on Rey and Kylo's thoughts on each other after the battle on Crait. Contains spoilers from the Last Jedi.
1. Rey

**The Last Jedi is just so awesome and I kept thinking about how I wished that Reylo was a thing. After watching the trailer I thought that she would seriously follow him which would have been super cool and I thought their whole Force link was really interesting.**

 **Currently I am writing a fanfic about Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren so feel free to check it out! It should be done over the next couple of days.**

 **I'm pretty sure that there are currently many stories about them out there with the whole craze going on but I hope you guys enjoy this version of mine. Its only going to be a two chapter story so yeah, next chapter will be out in a few days. I don't own the characters.**

The Millenium Falcon blasted into space as quickly as it could, what was left of the Resistance huddled in it. Everyone was both happy and exhausted from their escape from the First Order, trying to get together and plan what they needed to do in order to throw the First Order out of command once and for all. Leia was still reeling over Luke's death but Rey felt calm that he was now one with the Force.

Rey sat in her room, her body lying flat on the bed as she stared at the ceiling. She thought of how crazy things had been, finding out she was Force sensitive and almost getting killed several times. Not to mention she had met the last Jedi who turned out to be almost an old wacko who just hated the very idea of the Jedi on an island in the middle of nowhere.

And then there was Kylo Ren. The conflicted man who turned from the Light and was cast ever deeper into the darkness as the atrocities he committed piled up. She knew at this stage, he couldn't possibly be forgiven but she wished, even though it was just a tiny fragment of hope that he could still be saved. For Leia's sake, he was the only family she has left in the entire galaxy. To think that she lost both her husband and her brother within such as short time span and still function, Rey really admired her for it.

Rey could still see Ren's face as he reached out for her, trying to bring her to his side. The hope lingering in his eyes was that of someone who as conflicted as he was, found someone he thought understood his pain. She understood what he was going through and she tried to bring him back to the light, but it seems that Ben Solo has gone too far to be brought back. She had prayed that the vision she had of him turning back to the light had been true, but fate ruled it out.

She closed her eyes as she let his image haunt her. His conflict was something she never knew someone could bottle up in them for so long. Forsaken by the light and the dark, he had nowhere to go. When he turned to one side, it pummeled him to become someone who was broken and when he tried to return where he once was, everything was gone.

So much sacrifices he was forced to make and he only got as far as he did now. Born to a bloodline of both privilege and curses, he was pushed to his limits at such a young age. She could feel the fear and sadness radiating through the Force from him, how he wished he could turn back but at the same time he didn't dare to turn from the path he was now. He may be the Supreme Leader of the First Order now but it wouldn't be long before someone like General Hux tries to overthrow him.

"Ben," she whispered as she felt herself connect with him. She could feel his calmness as they connected, letting them become one with the Force to leave just the two of them together. She could see him moving in the base they had left behind in a hurry, the last battle where Luke Skywalker fought. He turned around, a pair of golden dice in his hand, a relic of his father and of his old past.

"You still seek me," he whispered, his brown eyes turning to stare into her own. "Ben, its not too late to turn back. Leave the First Order and come with us. You know you can find me as easily as you can with this Force link," she said. He snorted as he turned around, trying to cancel her from his mind. "Its far too late for that now. The only thing left for me is to either destroy the Resistance or to die by your hand," he said.

Rey knew very well that she would have to eventually face him off. The entire side on the Light wants him dead and she knew very well along with him that his allies would love to see him dead as well. He had nowhere to turn to, even though she would gladly welcome him with open arms. In the times where Luke ignored her and told her to turn away from the Force, he was the one to console her. Sometimes she wished she had taken his offer to be his apprentice, even though it was just a tiny feeling but she felt guilty about it.

"Ben, don't do this to me. You know how you really feel. You hate all of this conflict. You hate yourself for killing your father. You miss your uncle. You know he regretted what he had done back when you were a student," Rey pleaded. When he was silent, she let the silence settle between them for a while. "You know he is gone right?" she asked. "Yeah. I felt it," he said as he turned to afce her once more.

"The next time we meet, it would be as enemies. As the last Jedi, I will not stop until you are wiped out from the face of the galaxy," he snarled as she bowed her head. "Then you are truly lost," she said as she felt their link severe. As the link died away, she let herself breath after she realized she hadn't done so in a while, letting the tears flow as well about the soul she could not save.


	2. Kylo Ren

**So here is the second and the last chapter of this super short fanfic. Thanks you to those of you who read this story so far and liked and followed it! I'm really glad to have you guys read this with the wave of stories being released with the new hype about the movie.**

 **May the Force be with you all. Always. I don't own the characters.**

Kylo Ren was in his private quarters, his hand turning the helmet in his grasp. He stared at it, the cool metal penetrating his gloves as he let it drop onto the pedestal where he rested. After he smashed up his old one, he had a new one made but he didn't have the urge to wear it just yet. What made him throw away the thing that was supposed to block out what was left of Ben Solo made him wonder himself.

Ever since his encounter with Rey, he thought of how she seemed to warp his mind, bending it towards the light he had shied from for so many years. No one, not even his own family could persuade him to return but why her? She and her Storm Trooper friend FN2187 annoyed him with their presence everytime he tried to make a move.

He recalled the moment where he killed his father. He had experienced the real pain of losing a parent but it had numbed as the lightsaber pierced his body. In fact, he felt sort of relieved to be free of the man who bestowed his name upon him. Even when his father caressed his cheek, he didn't feel anything as he let the body fall into the abyss of Star Killer base. But what had rocked him to the core was Rey's scream, her plea to bring Han back when he was no more.

Why would someone who had just met him wanted him to live? She had no idea what kind of a man he was, someone who left his wife when he had turned to the Dark Side and gone back to his smuggling ways. Kylo never really liked the man since he was never at home. His mother was another story entirely, always busy with politics. That was one reason he was glad enough to blow up the planets that resemble the New Republic; brings a bit of happiness to his heart to feel so many people die and make his mother feel all the guilt of being responsible for raising the person who did it.

Rey… what is with that girl? Her brown eyes bore into his as he begged her to join him, even when their link had been established did she deny that they were meant to be together. He felt it so clearly, their bond in the Force. Never had he felt so connected to someone before and he had never felt someone understood him the way she did. Cast aside as a child, having to fend for herself on Jakku, it was nearly the same as his situation of being thrown in Jedi training at a late age and having been abandoned by his family because they feared his power.

"Rey. I know you can hear me. Why do you hide in the shadows?" he whispered as he turned around. He was free of his heavy clothing, leaving just a light shirt and pants underneath his garb. He could see Rey standing in her quarters, ready to go to sleep. Her hair was wet from a shower and the droplets that clung onto them made him want to stroke them away.

"Let's not do this now, Ben. I'm tired," she muttered as she got into the bed. She was the only person he allowed to call him Ben. He had long forgotten how it was like to be called by his own name, to show his true face. Only could she unmask him and leave him naked for the taking. "You know what I will ask of you," he said as she looked at him with cool eyes. "And you know what I will ask as well," she replied.

"Don't make me say it again. Just join me. We are the last of the Force wielders out there. I don't belong to the Sith and you don't belong to the Jedi. Together we can bring the galaxy to bow before us. No longer shall we be cast aside. We will be worshipped as gods!" he said. He let himself breath a bit and also to give her space to think. But he knew the answer before she said the words.

"I know you don't want that. You just want the galaxy to acknowledge you. You're afraid of your own power, afraid of not being able to control it," she whispered as she held out her hand. He looked at it, his hand itching to touch her bare skin. He slowly removed his glove, reaching out as she smiled at him. "That's it, Ben. Just come here," she said as he let their hands connect, showing him her room. He felt as though they were in the same room, breathing the same air.

"Thank you for calming me when I needed help the most but I cannot follow you, Ben. Your path is one I cannot follow," she said as she bowed her head low. "Your mother misses you," she muttered. "I know," he replied, his hand starting to sweat. Was he feeling nervous? "I cannot turn back now. I will die, as I am if I fail by your hand. I won't regret that at least."

That was his true feeling. If he were to die by someone's hand, he would rather die by hers. "When we meet next time, it will be as enemies," he said as he started to let go of her hand. "Don't do this Ben. You know how much you're hurting others," she started as he snarled, "Ben Solo has been dead for many years. I am Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order." With that her eyes shifted to something that pierced his heart, making him wish that he could just be there to explain everything to her. But there was no time.

"Then Ben is truly dead," she said as she removed her hand, leaving him to stare at the walls of his own room. As he released a long sigh, a knock came on the door and General Hux came in, his face pulled into an everlasting grim smile. "Your ceremony is about to begin, sir," he said as he gave Kylo room to leave. As he stood up, he gazed at the mask sitting on the pedestal, waiting to be worn and to reveal Kylo Ren to the world.

"You're not wearing your mask, sir?" General Hux asked as they exited the room. Some of the Storm Troopers stopped to salute their new leader, although he could tell that they were startled about him removing his mask. It was better that way. He wasn't going to hide who he was any longer. He would stand proud as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order.

"Today, our great leader has fallen in battle. I, Kylo Ren will now assume the rightful position as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. Let us continue our conquest and hunt the Resistance down to the very last Rebel!" he shouted as the crowd roared, "All hail Supreme Leader Kylo Ren!" As the chanting continue, he could only stare at the distance, wishing that he could turn back the clock to the fateful night that changed everything.


	3. Sweet dreams

**Here is a bonus chapter for this story! I don't own the characters.**

Kylo Ren lay in his bed, his mask off and his shirt thrown onto the floor, the fabric soaked with sweat. He panted as he threw a hand across his face, his mind torn with the agony of killing both his uncle and father. He couldn't imagine what Leia would think of him now that he had killed the two most important people in her life. And he nearly killed her as well to sum it all up…

"What am I doing?" he whispered as he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his chambers. The room was black, sleek and shiny with weapons and masks lining the room. What remained of his grandfather was raised on a pedestal in the center of the room to signify his importance to him. He had his blood running through his veins so why was he so useless…

"Can we please stop meeting whenever you're shirtless?" a familiar voice said as he turned to his side to see Rey lying across him, her eyes trained on him. He didn't have the energy to spit something out at her as he just lay on his back. "I don't choose when we connect," he muttered as she scowled. "Well you just ruined my sleep," she said as she turned to the other side. Both of them had their backs facing each other but they wished the other would just break the silence in the room.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. "What do you think?" he groaned. "I don't know how you can sleep after killing so many people. Must be nice being upgraded to Supreme Leader of the First Order at it," she said.

"You think I wanted all this? I just wanted to be a Jedi and harness my power until Uncle Luke chose to kill me."

"He regretted it so much that he disappeared to an island in the middle of nowhere. You know how heartbroken he was about having done that. You must understand it by now!"

"Don't make me choke you. He tried to kill me. The moment he had that in his mind, I lost my trust in him, in everyone. Everyone I knew was out there to get rid of my power, which I didn't ask for. I didn't ask for this shit to happen!"

That escaped as a pitiful wail as he curled his fists in his hair, some tears streaking through his face. Rey turned to face the broken man that was Ben Solo, torn from all the unforgivable sins he had committed. Even if he were to turn back to the light, the only thing that awaits him is his execution.

"Ben, look at me," she whispered as she stretched a hand onto his shoulder, rubbing him the way his mother would when he was a child. He let out a breath he had been holding in, feeling a calmness sweep over him in a way that haven't happened in a long time.

He slowly turned to face Rey, her brown eyes boring into his own, revealing to her the broken boy he truly was. Not the leader of the First Order or the Master of the Knights of Ren. Just Ben Solo. He didn't even know why he allowed her to call him by his long forgotten name. He felt that she peeled away all of his armour to leave him bare for her taking.

"Help me, Rey," he whispered as he choked a little on his tears, letting the feelings he had bottled up in him for so long emerge just for her to see. Only Rey is allowed to see him as he was, letting her move her hand from his shoulder to his chest to where his heart was. He gasped a little, not used to having a woman touch him as she smiled.

"You have a heart, Ben and a good one at it," she whispered as he took her hand gently and brought it to his face, letting it cup it as he let her fingers stroke the scar she gave him those months ago. She sucked in a breath a little as she touched the place that scarred him but she smiled a little. "It makes you look a little more manly," she said as he chuckled, "I'm glad you think that way."

They allowed each other to feel the other for what seemed forever before they feel asleep. Ben had never felt so comfortable in his whole life as he wrapped his arms around Rey, drinking in her essence and life as his mind wandered off into the darkness. She brought him so much calm. How could she not be by his side? She was so pure and untainted that if she were to be with him for a little while longer, she would be stained.

"Rey," he murmured as he stroked her hair. She gazed at him before pecking a kiss on his cheek. How he wished he could move to her lips and drown in them, those full lips that spoke words that threw knives into his heart. "Don't leave me," he whispered as she closed her eyes, sinking away into the darkness as their Force connection faded away.

He touched the side of the bed where she had lain, her presence still lingering on the sheets as he leaned his head onto the spot. Slowly, he let the tears run free as he cried for help, wishing he could turn back the clock to the night that Luke changed his life. "Mother. Father. Uncle Luke. Rey. Forgive me," he whispered as he cried himself to sleep that night, clinging onto Rey's presence for the night.


	4. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
